nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V255
Nintendo Power V255 is the 255th issue of Nintendo Power released in June of 2010. It featured Metroid: Other M on the cover. The issue included an interview with Yoshio Sakamoto about Metroid: Other M, a first look at Ivy the Kiwi, a feature on how accurate video games that were set in the future were, and an interview with the creators of Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver. News Some of this month's news: *''Ōkamiden'' continues the artistic tradition of Ōkami. This Nintendo DS sequel allows you to use your stylus to do everything from painting to defeating enemies to directing humans on a guided path. Capcom's Motohide Eshiro and Kuniomi Matsushita are leading development, while the story is seemingly being written by Yukinori Kitajima. Kitajima is partly known for his writing in 428: Fūsasareta Shibuya de. *In Xenoblade, you control a hero who equips himself with the legendary Monado sword and takes on a nefarious horde of enemies storming off the body of a dead diety. Tetsuya Takahashi, the director of Xenoblade, told Famitsu he "wanted to return to the roots of the RPG genre, and make a game where the fun is in the adventuring itself". Takahashi had previously worked on plot driven games like Xenogears and Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean, though expectations are that Xenoblade will lean heavily on exploration and battle. ''Kingdom Hearts'' composer Yoko Shimomura will also be contributing to the game. *Nintendo Power noted the unveiling of the Nintendo 3DS and it's soon coming introduction at E3 2010. The magazine made mention that the Nintendo 3DS, which will produce stunning 3D effects, will be backwards compatible and will likely be released before April 2011. *Konami announced three games for Nintendo systems: Def Jam Rapstar for the Wii, AAA Lucha Libre Heroes of the Ring for the Wii and Nintendo DS, and Gormiti: The Lords of Nature!, also for the Wii and Nintendo DS. *''Despicable Me'' for the Wii and Nintendo DS are games both based on the animated film of the same name, but take a different gameplay approach depending on the system it's on. The Wii version stars the the hero (or rather "villain") named Gru who is set on stealing the moon. Armed with a ray gun with unusual settings (freeze, air, web, and magnet) he goes about finding rocket parts to complete his mission. The Nintendo DS version, meanwhile, stars Gru's cohorts working together in a puzzling platformer. Download "Jett-Powered Platformer": Jett Rocket "Back from the Stone Age": Bonk: Brink of Extinction Evaluation Station The following reviews are for download-able games for the Wii and the Nintendo DSi. "Recommended" is a critic's positive response, "Hmmm..." is a lukewarm response, and "Grumble Grumble" is a poor response. |} Reviews There were six Wii reviews and two Nintendo DS reviews this month. The feature review was for the Wii version of Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands. It shared the highest score (8.0) with three other games: Trauma Team, Sam & Max: Beyond Time and Space and Dementium II. :Please use the symbols next to each heading to sort the games by "title", "score", "console", "reviewer" and "ESRB rating". Staff (Galactic Federation) *EDITOR IN CHIEF Chris Slate *EXECUTIVE EDITOR Steve Thomason *SENIOR EDITOR Chris Hoffman *ASSOCIATE EDITOR Justin Cheng *ART DIRECTOR Chris Imlay *CONTRIBUTING EDITORS Patrick Cunningham, Andrew Hayward, Casey Loe, Nathan Meunier, Randy Nelson, George Sinfield, David F. Smith, Phil Theobald *COPY EDITOR Candace Cunningham *LICENSING MANAGER Frances Wall Jha See also *List of Nintendo Power volumes Category:Nintendo Power